


Assumption Bill

by Anonfeather



Series: Impuissant [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Hamilton’s debt plan passed. Jefferson comforts Madison.(Sequel to ‘Friends with Health Benefits’)





	Assumption Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ‘Friends with Health Benefits’. Not quite necessary to have read it, but I encourage it :)

1790, July 26th. 

34 to 28.

Madison sighed. The Assumption bill passed. 34 vote to 28. He could have convinced some delegates to vote no, but...He sighed again. He dragged himself away from his seat. He needed to change his thoughts. 

“Hey,” Jefferson greeted him, coming to his side. “You okay?”

“I’m at loss for words right now,” he said after a long delay. He shuddered as he heard Hamilton’s joyous hoots from across the room. “I’m going home.”

“Oh.” Madison walked away, his gait slow. Jefferson took three strides to catch up to him. “Would you like some company?”

“You’re welcomed to follow, but I’ll be a shoddy host.”

“No need to entertain me. You look like you need some distractions from today’s dealing.”

“It’s not a false assumption,” Madison said. They walked in silence to Madison’s building. Jefferson had tried to start conversations, however Madison was despondent to them. When they reached the privacy of the quarters, Jefferson enveloped him a tight hug from behind.

“Thomas,” there was an edge of annoyance. 

“Thought you might need a hug.”

Madison sighed. He felt like he was doing that a lot today. He tried to move away from the tight embrace, but his friend wasn’t letting up. “Are you going to let go of me anytime soon?”

“Not until you feel better.”

“Oh Lord,” Madison bemoaned, but a smile tugged at his lips from his friend’s attempt. This was enough to obtain his freedom. To repay Thomas’ effort, he kissed the other softly. His action was returned with passion. A moan slipped past Madison’s lip, which Jefferson took for encouragement. He lifted the shorter man, getting him to hook his legs around him, carrying him the short distance to the bed. 

As the kissing pursued, Jefferson noticed that the reciprocation wasn’t as intense as usual. “You’re, you’re not into it.”

“No, sorry - I’m still thinking about what went down today. But you can, ah continue, if you’d like.” 

Jefferson grimaced at the thought of taking his pleasure if Madison wasn’t interested. He maneuvered themselves so he could hold his short lover in a comforting embrace. “Don’t lock yourself in your mind. Please share what’s troubling you.” 

It took so long for Madison to answer that Jefferson thought he was going to stay silent. “I could have convinced a few delegates to vote against it. Just enough so that the bill wouldn’t pass... They came to me for my advice... it wouldn’t have been hard, just a few words... I feel so crooked for keeping my word.”

“Yeah, I’m still sorry about springing that on you. It’s all my fault...”

Madison sent him a glare for bringing up that dreadful evening. It wasn’t as furious as night of the compromise, and it melted into a sigh. “I could blame you, that’s true, but in the end, it was unavoidable. No one else proposed anything of worth to deal with the debt. I might have been able to stall it… It would have come back, or an uglier version would have been presented. Our generation won’t be negatively affected, maybe not even the next. But in a hundred years? Two hundred? Banks are going to have so much power. More so than our citizens and I’m feeling guilt that doesn’t want to dissipate.”

Thomas squeezed him tightly. “It won’t turn out that way.”

Madison made a quiet hum of disbelief. 

“Anyways. I came here to distract you for a spell. Seeing as you’re not into sex at the moment, what would you like to do?”

After a moment of contemplation, Madison pulled a book from his nightstand. “Being held right now by you helps, but my mind is in turmoil. Read to me, to ease it, please?”

“All right,” He took the book, starting where it was marked. Madison allowed his melancholy to be soothed away by Jefferson, idly petting the other’s hand.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was much shorter than anticipated…
> 
> Anyways, I’m starting up the series slowly. Feel free to request things in the setting. I might be able to make them fit :)


End file.
